This invention relates broadly to a trailer hitch for mounting on the bumper of a vehicle or the like and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a safety hitch adapted for receiving the tongue of a trailer having a tongue eye therein.
Heretofore, there have been various types of trailer hitches and two hooks as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,411,230 to Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 1,824,843 to Staley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,414 to Greble, U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,006 to Harvey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,320 to Haniquet and U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,143 to Weiss. None of the above patents describe the unique features and advantages of the subject trailer hitch as described herein.